oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Saika Totsuka
Saika Totsuka is a student of class 2F in Sobu High and also the president of the tennis club. Appearance Saika has a soft, feminine appearance, and on occasion is mistaken as a female by Hachiman, (and others as well). He has short, light grey/silver hair, large, sparkling blue eyes, and light skin tone. He is seen wearing his gym uniform throughout most of the series, often accompanied by his tennis racket, a towel around his neck or both. In the anime, his outfit consists of a dark and light green sports jacket, similar colored shorts with black knee length tights underneath, and wears a v-neck shirt that is long sleeved and a lighter shade of green in color. In the manga, his shorts are slightly longer and his undershorts are not visible. In the light novels, his clothes are exactly the same as in the anime, except his jacket is initially light blue and changes into green later in the novels, and his undershirt is short sleeved with a blue collar and is white. He also wears a black bracelet on his right wrist. Abilities Saika loves sports, mainly tennis. It was also shown that he was the captain of the red team in the pole drop event at the Athletic Festival but his team was disqualified for foul play by Hachiman. He also demonstrated his acting skill in Hina's yaoi play for class 2F for the Cultural Festival. In episode 11 of season 2, He is the captain of tennis club, where he shows his leadership quality when playing with others. Personality Saika has a soft, and kind demeanor, as well as a feminine appearance, which confuses Hachiman on multiple occasions to mistake Saika as a female. Because of his feminine characteristic, most girls in the school call him "prince". He is kind and loving to everyone. He is able to get along with everyone without any hard feelings. He is often shown blushing, especially to Hachiman. He is peaceful and thus doesn't create or involve in conflicts often (for example, when Miura wanted to use the tennis court, he didn't say anything.) In the light novel, Hayama pointed out that Saika could get along well with girls. Yui describes him to be cute and popular among girls. Hachiman witnessed his girl fans who address him as 'prince'. History It was mentioned by Yui that Saika was in the same class as Hachiman from the first year of high school.It was mentioned in Drama C.D that his parents gave him the name Saika, so that his life could add colour to others. He is first introduced in the series when he asks the Service Club to help him improve his tennis skills. Since then, he is a recurring character and became an unofficial member of the Service Club's activities. His former president of the club retired and Saika was nominated to be the next president for his dedication as mentioned in Volume 7.5.Saika was also shown to pratice tennis when ever free time present itself, even during the lunch time. Just like Hayama, he has his set of fans; especially girls. After the tennis court showdown of Hachiman, Yui and Yukino against Hayama and Yumiko, he became more determined and dedicated in tennis. Addressed / Nick names Sai-chan by Yui Yuighama The Prince by All female classmates Quotes * "Hachimaaaaan!" to Hikigaya Hachiman. Trivia * The females in his class often refer to him as "The Prince". ** It could be a subtle reference to a popular Shounen Jump manga/anime, "The Prince of Tennis", due to his nickname ("The Prince") and his current sport (Tennis). * Saika calls Hachiman by his first name. * Saika is one of the few to have Hachiman's cell number and e-mail address, along with Hayama, Yui, Shizuka, Taishi and Haruno. * Saika's skin is weak against the sun. * Saika enjoys scary stuff. * Saika murmurs Hachiman's name in sleep. * Yoshiteru and Saika is one of the only people who consider Hachiman as a friend. Gallery Saika and Komachi in OT of season 1.jpg Mm.jpg 274275.jpg YZEP01 - 58.png YZEP12 - 75.png YZEP12 - 74.jpg References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Class 2F Category:Sobu High School Hideyoshi